COLA: Fight For Us
by Isabella M Braxton
Summary: Picture Perfect Spin Off: Original Author, New Acct.
1. Bloody Decisions

**{DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any of the characters, storylines or ideas used in this story is not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story.}**

_Hi everyone, here is my newest story. I hope you all enjoy it. I've re-jigged it and changed some things around. I'd love for you all to give me your advice and leave a review. Thanks, Danielle._

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when I heard the front door open and shut "I'm home" Cooper called "I know" I called back as he emerged from the hall covered in dust and dirt "ew" I said as he dropped his bag on the floor "I know it's been a long day, I'm going to take a shower" he said and I nodded, returning to my magazine. About 5 minutes later I heard the water stop running and a few seconds later the sound of glass smashing "shit" I heard Cooper hiss and I sighed, getting up and heading for the bathroom. I pushed open the bathroom door and saw Cooper with a towel wrapped around his waist holding his bleeding foot. "what happened?" I asked and he pointed at the broken bottle on the floor "you alright?" I asked walking over to him "it stings" he said and I laughed "oh don't be such a baby" I said opening up the medicine cabinet and pulling out the antiseptic "you think that stings, wait until this hits it" I said pouring some brown liquid onto a cotton ball "ow!" Cooper hissed swatting my hand away when I touched the cotton ball to his foot "don't be a baby!" I repeated wiping away the blood "you'll have to get the band-aids from my bag, I had to take them for this today" he said holding up his hand which he'd cut at work yesterday. I headed back into the lounge and grabbed his bag off the floor. I searched around inside and grabbed the box of band aids. I noticed a pamphlet and papers inside and grabbed them. I quickly scanned the papers which as I continued to read I realised were for people who were interested in joining the Army. "you find them?" Cooper yelled and I flicked my head up "yeah, coming" I called back and dropped the papers on the table.

After I'd helped Cooper patch up his foot I headed back into the lounge room and waited. I wasn't very good and letting people tell me things in their own time – too curious for my own good, I'd been told. Cooper walked back into the living room a few minutes later and stopped "something wrong?" he asked and I nodded at the table where the papers were "did you read them?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders "not all of them, just skimmed it. What are you doing with them?" I asked and he shrugged back "making up my mind" he said and I nodded "were you going to mention it?" I asked and he shrugged again "when I'd decided" I tilted my head "and you didn't think you should let me know what you were thinking?" I asked and he sighed "I didn't because I knew you'd make a big deal out of it when I haven't even made up my mind yet" he said and I paused for a second "I'd make a big deal of it? Ok so wanting to know what possible career you're looking at is making a big deal out of it because last time I checked it was kind of a big deal" I said and he rolled his eyes "you make everything so dramatic" he said and I clenched my teeth "me! How long have you had them?" I asked pointing to the papers "I don't know about a week" he said and I nodded "ok so you've have a week to consider wether of not you want to join the Army and what were you going to give me any time to consider what that might mean for us? Or were you just going to dump it on me and expect me to follow you around the country like a lost puppy?" I asked and he rolled his eyes "see what I mean – you're so dramatic" he said throwing his hands up "I'm dramatic! How is that being dramatic?! Whatever it is you decide directly effects both of us. Or did that thought not occur to you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest "I told you I hadn't decided anything yet?" he said running his hand through his wet hair "that's my point! You're giving yourself time to consider everything and you weren't going to give me any time to do the same!" I said. My phone began to ring from the side table behind me and turned to grab it "you aren't going to answer that are you?" he said and I looked back at him "yes I am" I said clicking the green button "Hello?" I answered as the sound of the busy restaurant filled the background "Hey Bella it's me" Charlie said loudly "sorry to bother you but I need your help with these rosters" she said and I sighed quietly "alright" I replied "everything alright, is this a bad time?" she asked and I shook my head "no it's fine, really. I'll see you soon okay?" I said and I could hear her sigh "ok thanks so much Bella, bye" she said hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and headed into the kitchen to grab my bag "I have to go, Charlie needs help with the books" I said and Cooper looked at me "so what you're just going to leave. Again" he said and I turned to look at him "yes Cooper, I am. That's my decision" I said and he scoffed "so you're going to be childish about this" he said and I spun around again "I don't think asking you to fill me in on something that could affect my entire life is a big deal. All you had to do was mention it and you chose not to. So yeah, I'm going to be childish if I feel like. Make up your mind Cooper – fill me in when you want." I said closing the door and heading for the elevator.

_What did you think about that? I hope it was okay. I changed it almost completely from the original. I didn't like how I'd written it back then and wanted it to be handled more maturely. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll do my best to upload again soon. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts and ideas! Danielle._


	2. The Silent Treatment

**{DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any of the characters, storylines or ideas used in this story is not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story.}**

_I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of this one. Danielle._

**BELLA POV**

It was almost 11:30pm when I'd finished helping Charlie with the books. I was still mad but I was really tired so I planned to just go home and go to bed. I had no more energy left to argue and I was hoping that after the day Cooper had had he'd already be asleep. I quietly opened the door and imeadately heard the TV going, I closed my eyes and hoped he wasn't watching it. As I slowly walked down the hall and into the lounge I saw Cooper under the blanket, asleep. I let out a silent breath of relief and tiptoed down the hall into bed.

The next morning I woke up at 7am, I strained my ears for sounds of movement beyond the bedroom door but struggled to hear anything. I climbed out of bed and hopped into the shower, I was going for a run. Half an hour later I was running along the road towards the ocean, Cooper had left for work giving me more time to calm down. I wasn't one to let things go and I was still rather mad about our argument the night before. I ran until I reached the diner and stopped in for a coffee before running home and showering again for work. Today was 'books' day so I wasn't dressing as I normally did. I pulled on my skinny jeans, knee high flat boots and a button up chambray shirt. I curled my hair into soft waves and applied make up. It was 9:30am when I walked into the restaurant and the place was empty. We didn't open for breakfast on weekdays so the staff didn't come in until 11am to start setting up for the lunch shift. Today I was doing setup so no-one would be in until 11:30am at least which meant I had the morning to myself, to work in the quiet – just the way I liked it.

At 11am I started setting up for lunch and by 12pm people had already filled up a few tables. I was in and out of the office and kitchen when I noticed a larger crowd of construction workers enter, I instantly recognised one of those construction workers as Cooper and headed into the kitchen "Bella you want to take Cooper's table?" Gemma our head waitress asked and I shook my head "nah, can you take it for me please – I'm behind on the books" I said and she nodded "sure, although we might need you behind the bar, Jamie's got a stomach bug and can't work today and the new girl can't serve alcohol yet" she said and I sighed, I was hoping to spend the next hour in my office away from a specific customer, obviously that was not going to happen "alright fine, I'll take the bar you take the customers" I said and she nodded heading back out into the busy lunch rush. I grabbed my clipboard off the bench beside me and headed back into the restaurant and behind the bar "how can I help you?" I asked a middle aged guy in a suit. This was going to be a long day.

Half an hour later, the crowd had really picked up and I'd barely had a spare moment to think about Cooper sitting a few feet away. I quickly ducked under the counter to grab a couple of beers and inhaled sharply when I saw Cooper standing at the bar, I handed the guys their beers and gave them their change and looked at Cooper "what can I get you?" I asked and he looked at me a moment "are you ever going to talk to me?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows "I just did" I said and he looked away "I mean talk to me properly" he said and I shook my head "not now, no. I'm working" I said and he huffed "can't you take a break for a minute?" he said and I shook my head "no I can't, my bartender has a stomach bug, Gemma is serving the customers and Kelly is only new – she can't serve alcohol yet" I said "fine so I guess we'll just pretend we can't see each other than shall we?" he said and I rolled my eyes "don't be ridiculous – what do you want from me? I'm working – you're on your break. I'm not" I said and he shook his head "fine, I'll see you later then" he said and I shrugged "whatever" I said as he headed back to his table with his workmates. I could hear my phone ringing in my office so I quickly ducked in to answer it, when I returned there was a man behind the counter "excuse me, what are you doing behind the bar?" I asked and he turned around, swaying slightly "getting a drink girly – no one was here to serve me" he slurred and I walked forward "well I'm here now, so you can go around to the other side" I said and he smiled a drunk smile at me "you are here, and I like you" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. The restaurant fell into instant silence, Cooper was out of his chair in a flash "hey let her go" Kelly yelled as both her and Cooper headed for the bar. I held my hand up to them and waved the security guards over, they removed my arms from his grip and hauled him out of the restaurant. Everyone slowly returned to their meals and Kelly and Cooper came over "are you okay?" Kelly asked and I nodded "I'm fine, he was drunk that's all" I said shrugging, I looked over at Cooper who hadn't said anything yet "what, seriously I'm fine – that happens all the time" I said and he shook his head and returned to his seat.

**COOPER POV**

It was almost 6:30pm when I got home and the place was quiet. I figured Bella was probably still avoiding me, I put my bag on the floor beside the entry table and headed into the kitchen for some water. I was still angry but at least I was willing to talk about it, I tried to stop thinking about it because the more I did the angrier I got. I didn't think I'd done anything wrong, it was my decision and I had the right to think everything through before I even considered telling anyone. From where I was standing Bella was overreacting. Again. I shook my head and walked down the hall to the bedroom, I stopped when I saw Bella sitting on the bed with her laptop on her lap, she looked up at me and stopped for a second "I figured you'd be out all night again avoiding me" I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes "you not talking to me still?" I asked mockingly and she sighed "what" she said "you going to tell me what you're so worked up about?" I asked and she looked at me like I was stupid "you'll just never get it" she said and I laughed "you make it out like it's such a big deal – it's not even your decision it's mine!" I said raising my voice and she frowned "you just always think about yourself don't you. You can't even stop for five seconds to consider what your decision might mean for me can you" she said and I shook my head "I don't see how me considering joining the army has anything to do with you" I said and she just stared at me. I knew that was the wrong thing to say. I automatically felt guilty for saying it but I wasn't backing down, I felt I was right here so I crossed my arms over my chest "you don't huh?" she said and I shook my head "okay then, if that has nothing to do with me then go ahead, sign up – go and get blow into a million pieces or don't, I don't really care. But don't for a second think that I'll go with you wherever you have to go for your stupid job because I can tell you now I won't. Since you seem to think this has nothing to do with me then you do this on your own. If they tell you that you have to move somewhere else for your job, then you can go on your own. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not sacrificing anything for you. Understand. You choose" she said and she stormed out of the room. "urgh" I groaned slamming the bathroom door closed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

_Okay tell me what you think? I'm completely re-writing the story, I'm hoping you like where it's going – do you want to see anything or anyone? Who would you like to see Cooper and Bella turn to for advice? Do you like the arguing banter between them or not? I'd love to know what you like and don't like so leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! I'll be bringing some of the Braxtons into the next few chapters so hopefully you all enjoy that! Leave me your thoughts! Danielle._


End file.
